25 Day Brittana Christmas Fic Challenge
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: My 2015 Christmas fic challenge featuring my otp Brittana! 25 days of drabbles based on Christmas themed prompts from Tumblr with minor appearances from Faberry, Kani, and Tarley (amongst many others) along the way! Enjoy!
1. Mistletoe

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Here we are! Welcome to my 25 Day Brittana Christmas Challenge! I'm celebrating my otp this Christmas and I hope you all enjoy these festive drabbles as much as I'm going to enjoy writing them! Each day will be a small drabble based on a single Christmas-themed prompt. I got it off Tumblr last year (I have no idea where the original post is) but I couldn't do it then so here we are! There will be some appearances from some of my other fave Glee pairings along the way (i.e. Rachel and Quinn, Tina and Marley, Dani and Kitty etc.) so you've been warned lol. Anyway, with that all out of the way enjoy and I will see you tomorrow for day 2!_

 _Remember, I don't ask for reviews, I'll post regardless of how many I get, all I ask is that you enjoy my updates! I do respond to every one I get though (other than guest reviews that is) so feel free to do whatever you want. Have fun! :D_

* * *

 **Day 1: Mistletoe**

* * *

"Hey babe, where'd you put the box of tinsel?"

"It's in on the dining room table next to the other boxes."

Santana got up from where she had been sat on the living room floor and made her way to the dining room table. As indicated by her wife there was the box marked 'tinsel' given to them by Brittany's parents. She reached for it and as soon as it was clutched in her arms ready to be transported back into the living room she smiled when she saw what was nestled in the center of the matching purple and silver decorations. Her mind already running through ideas she continued back to the other room as her plan started forming in her head.

Ten minutes later and Brittany had made her way to very said room in the hopes that she would see what Santana had been doing, the Latina having been quiet since she'd asked for the tinsel. When she didn't see her she stopped, a hand reaching up to scratch at her head in confusion. "Santana?" She frowned but before she could call out again she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Instantly recognising them she smiled and relaxed before turning around to face her.

"Hi." The Latina grinned at her.

"Hi." The blonde whispered back, her arms already reaching up to wrap around Santana's neck.

"I'm nearly finished with the lights but I need help with the tinsel. I wanted to finish the tree with you."

"Then let's-"

Before Brittany could pull away completely Santana had pulled her back keeping her in place. Then, before she could question her as to why, the Latina indicated her to look upwards. When she did she smiled back at her wife, her hold around her neck tightening.

"We're under mistletoe."

Santana's eyebrows were waggling mischievously but Brittany could tell she was being somewhat genuine so she decided to humour her. She lent in slowly after rolling her eyes, making sure that Santana saw the action clearly, before connecting their lips, temporarily getting lost in the feeling of her lovers lips melding with her own.

When she pulled away she smiled. "I have a feeling you planned that."

Santana shrugged with a smirk on her face. "And? Do I really need a reason to kiss my wife? Normally I would say no without a doubt but the opportunity presented itself and I thought hells yes."

Brittany rolled her eyes again but pressed another kiss to her loves lips. "Whatever the reason may be, I do enjoy kissing you."

"And so you should."

"Uh uh uh, what did I say?"

Santana sighed and pouted. "No Snix unless it was called for."

"Don't let your ego get too big baby, save Snix for later when we reach the bedroom."

And with that and a wink Brittany broke free of their embrace and sauntered into the living room and towards the half decorated Christmas tree leaving a stunned looking Santana stood in the doorway. Shaking her head free of her daze Santana took a few moments to recollect herself before following after her wife.

Smiling she whispered under her breath, "Best. First. Married. Christmas. Ever."


	2. Hot Chocolate

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Wow, thank you to everybody who read the first chapter, I appreciate you all taking time out to take a look! Thank you as well to everybody who has faved and followed as well as took the time to write a review, I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride and I will see you tomorrow for day 3!_

 _I would also just like to give a shout-out to my good friend_ _ **hlnwst**_ _over on Tumblr and on here, she's also doing the challenge as well (fic named_ _ **It's Beginning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas**_ _) so I urge you to go and read hers because she's awesome and her writing is amazingly too! :D_

 _Also, just a quick note that I forgot to mention yesterday that I put at the start of all my fics regardless of what they are about, there's an important quote I would like to remind you of:_ _ **If you don't like it, don't read it.**_ _I won't go into details as to why I'm pointing this out now but I want to make it clear just in case 'some people' have forgotten this important rule._

* * *

 **Day 2: Hot Chocolate**

* * *

Brittany snuggled deeper under the blanket as she watched the fire crackle quietly in the fireplace in front of her. When she heard footsteps she turned her head to see Santana walking towards the couch with two red Christmas mugs covered in stars in hand, steam rising in curls from the hot drinks she had just prepared moments before.

Situating herself down in the empty space next to her wife the Latina handed her one of said mugs, more specifically the one with emblazoned with a large white 'B'. Brittany's grin grew wider when she sniffed at the warm cup, cradling it in her cold hands.

Cocoa.

Her eyes looked back up and met Santana's, the other woman anxious to know what she thought just by the way she was looking at the blonde.

Deciding to put an end to her wife's questioning the blonde lent forwards, took a tentative sip and then turned to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lovers warm cheek. When she made to pull back Santana stopped her from moving away completely, capturing her lips a little more forcefully than Brittany had expected given their current situation. She entertained her though, giving into her want to kiss her fervently but it wasn't long before Brittany couldn't help herself from laughing, ultimately making Santana frown and pull away enough to look her in the eyes.

"Is there something you find funny mi querida esposa?"

Brittany couldn't help the snort that escaped at Santana's question. "No, of course not!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you taste like cocoa."

Santana's features softened but there was still evidence of a pout remaining, enough to allow Brittany to catch the small amount of underlying doubt. "Oh, is that a bad thing?"

Brittany shook her head with a smile as she moved forward to put her mug down on the coffee table, leaning into Santana again so that she could whisper in the other woman's ear softly. "Of course not. It's quite the opposite actually. Sabroso."

Santana barely had time to put her own mug down on the coffee table next her wife's before she was being assaulted by an eager pair of lips that were as equally chocolatey as her own. Maybe this whole cocoa thing at Christmas was something she would have to make a regular thing evry year, especially when she got a reaction like this from her wife.

Yeah, she would most definitely have to do that.


	3. Snow

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Welcome to day three! This is more or less a tribute to my one of my favourite shows, Criminal Minds (really all I wanted to do was write silly FBI!Brittana so enjoy!). Also, this is the perfect time to say that none of the one shots will be connected or set in a certain universe etc., it's wherever I feel like going for that particular day. I hope you like reading this and I will see you tomorrow!_

 _Thank you to people still faving, reviewing and following, it means a lot! I'll see you guys for day four! :D_

* * *

 **Day 3: Snow**

* * *

Santana and Rachel froze as something cold and hard connected with the back of their heads. Turning around the two FBI agents heard laughing in the distance. Tina, one of their co-workers, and her wife Marley shrugged as they walked past their friends, pointing over to one of the bushes near the entrance to the FBI building. Santana and Rachel knew it hadn't been either Tina nor Marley, they both had their arms full of files and their to-go bags.

The two partners eyed each other and then the snow covered shrub that Tina had pointed at.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana questioned her friend, her voice just loud enough only for Rachel to hear.

The shorter brunette next to her nodded. "Oh yes. Definitely."

In a matter of mere moments they were ducking behind a bush adjacent to the one where they had been attacked from. Rachel got to work scooping up some of the snow at their feet whilst Santana called out.

"Come out with your hands up and no one gets snow balled!"

When a familiar voice called out in reply Santana and Rachel both looked at each other knowingly. "Never! You'll never take us alive!"

"We'll see about that! Rach?"

The other woman handed her two perfectly formed snowballs, Santana not at all surprised at the perfection coming from the other woman. "You ready?"

"More than ready."

Santana smirked and glanced through the branches of the bush they were perched behind to see a familiar blonde head of hair. Knowing who it was she prepped herself before nodding to Rachel. Both woman jumped up at the same time as the other two across from them and Santana managed to land a perfect hit right in the center of her wife's chest.

"Yes! Lopez has killer aim!" Santana boasted, grinning and clenching her gloved fist up into the night air in victory.

Brittany pouted before it turned into a smirk, remembering a snowball clutched in her gloved hand. "Oh, you'll pay for that Lopez!"

"To arms!" Quinn shouted from beside Brittany, Rachel rolling her eyes at her own wife's childish behaviour.

"Why are we married to these two again?" She asked as she and Santana crouched down back behind their chosen shrubbery to quickly make more ammunition.

Santana shrugged in response as she glanced through said shrubbery to see her wife frantically helping Quinn make more ammunition of their own before turning back to Rachel. "Because we love them?"

"I guess you're right but all I want to _right now_ do is wipe that smug smile off my wife's face."

Santana chuckled as she clutched two freshly made balls of snow in her hands. "Same here, Rach. Same here."


	4. Candy Cane

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Have some fluff/heated sweet lady kisses lol. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow for day five!_

 _Thank you for the continued support on here and over on Tumblr for faves, follows, reviews, and likes I appreciate you taking the time! :D_

* * *

 **Day 4: Candy Cane**

* * *

Santana padded into the kitchen after a long day of work, her sock-clad feet now free of her work boots and free to relax a little as she made her way across the tiled floor towards her wife who was busy working at the counter.

"Hey." She whispered tiredly as she rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's arms affectionately.

The blonde sighed happily when she felt a pair of familiar lips press themselves to the base of her neck. "Dipping candy canes."

Santana peered over her shoulder to see that she was indeed literally dipping candy canes – in chocolate. And it looked so damn good. A long day of work had worked up her appetite but she hadn't realised just how hungry she was until she actually saw food, especially when her wife was preparing it. Reaching around Brittany she made to grab one of the completed ones which had been resting on a tin foil covered tray but was batted away by a slender hand.

"Uh uh, no touching!"

"Why not?"

"Because they need to go in the fridge for the chocolate to harden."

"But-"

Brittany turned in her arms, smiling up at her wife. "No. I'll make you a deal though."

Santana raised an eyebrow but relented nonetheless. "Ok...try me."

She didn't expect what came next. She fell into a dream-like state as she watched Brittany take the one she had been dipping when she had entered the room off of the tray and couldn't take her eyes off the way the other woman slid it into her mouth, lips pouted just right in that one particular way that Brittany knew would get Santana to do anything she wanted her to. Santana knew this look, knew what it could and would do, but she didn't want to resist it, not that she'd be able to anyway. It looked way too damn good and she was going to enjoy the show her wife was so intent on giving her – on purpose.

She licked her lips subconsciously as she watched Brittany use her slender, long fingers to pull the candy cane out of her puckered lips ever so slowly, almost painfully. The sight of chocolate remnants coating her lovers lips was what broke her. Suddenly her current hunger was gone and replaced by an entirely different kind, one only Brittany could draw from her, and before Brittany could realise what was happening to her she was being hoisted up, her legs wrapping automatically around Santana's waist as she was carried towards the door.

"Babe-"

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now."


	5. Christmas Tree

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Another onslaught of fluff, I'm not sorry about it! See you tomorrow for day 6!_

 _Again, thank you to everybody still following, faving etc. I'll try my hardest not to let you all down! :D_

* * *

 **Day 5: Christmas Tree**

* * *

Santana smiled as she watched her room-mates and best friends put the finishing touches on their tree. It was a weight off her shoulders when she watched them step back, Quinn wrapping a satisfied arm around Rachel's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her girlfriends head. It had been a long year for all four of them, especially after they had all finished college and were chasing their dreams. It had been draining but there was something relieving about seeing the Christmas tree decorated and ready for the day when they would spend quality time with one another and exchange gifts without the pressures of everyday life boxing in around them. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it.

She was broken free from her thoughts when she felt two toned arms wrap around her waist. "It's done."

"I know. I can't believe it."

She heard a whisper of a chuckle. "Me either."

Feeling a kiss pressed to the back of her neck Santana turned around in her wife's arms, Brittany smiling when the Latina wrapped her arms around her neck. There were a few beats of silence before Santana spoke up. "You know I love you, right Britt?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too love. Merry Christmas Santana."

"Merry Christmas Britt."

Their lips then met softly, Brittany tugging her wife a little closer. It had been a long year for all of them but now they could relax. Christmas was right around the corner and they were thankful that they were all together (Quinn and Rachel included).


	6. Angel

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Have some pure fluff! Have fun and I will see you tomorrow! :)_

 _Thank you for continuing to support this by faving, liking, following and reviewing etc. and I will see you all for day 7 tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **Day 6: Angel**

* * *

Santana happily watched from her place resting up against the kitchen counter as her wife played about in the snow outside with their six year-old daughter, the little girls laughter never faltering once. Taking a sip of the hot cocoa clutched in her hands she watched as Dani and Kitty made their way towards the back door that led outside, Quinn and Rachel close behind them.

"You coming Santana?"

She turned her gaze to her best friend. "Sorry Q. I'm quite happy to stay warm right here with this sabroso mug of cocoa."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she was handed her gloves by her wife, Quinn proceeding to put on her own pair. "Come on Santana, don't be a grinch."

"She's got a point." Kitty added with an agreeing shrug.

"Yeah, come on bro. Don't you want to play outside?"

The Latina watched as her other best friend proceeded to adjust her beanie, Kitty helping her wife when she realised that the other blonde's efforts were futile without her help. Santana was just about to shrug in response and say no again when she heard another voice cut in, this time from the back door.

"Yeah mami, don't you want to join me and momma outside in the snow?"

Santana looked over at the little blonde six year-old and knew now that she didn't have a choice. She would do anything for that little girl.

"Ok."

"Yay!"

Dani and the other women all smiled and greeted the little girl as they made their way outside into the snow, Brittany finally coming back inside to see where her daughter had gone.

"Hey babe, are you coming?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to disappoint the little peanut here would I? I'll be back in a minute, I have to grab my coat."

A few minutes later and she was re-entering the kitchen now donning her winter coat and her snow boots, a blue beanie now sat atop her head. With a peck to her wife's lips she offered her hand to the little girls.

"Let's go baby girl."

"Yay! Me and momma were making snow angels!"

"You were? That's so cool!"

"I know, come on, join me and momma!"

Doing as her daughter told her she threw herself down into the snow next to Quinn and started making a snow angel. It wasn't long before she had a little squirming six year-old in her arms, her cheeks red from giggling as her Latina mother finally joined in on the fun. As Brittany watched from the sidelines she couldn't stop her grin, the sight of her family the best Christmas gift she could ever ask for.


	7. Pie

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Hey peeps, day 7! Have fun and I'll see you all tomorrow for day 8! :)_

 _Still, thank you to all the people faving, liking over on Tumblr, and following as well as all of the generous reviews I've received. Thank you for taking the time and I hope you enjoy today's update! :D_

* * *

 **Day 7: Pie**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn entered the apartment they shared with their two best friends only to find them passed out on the couch covered in flour and other articles of food they'd rather not know about. Following the trail that led from said couch to the kitchen Rachel couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her lips when she found the source of the mess that was currently covering Brittany and Santana. The kitchen was covered from floor to ceiling in what looked liked the failed attempt to bake _something_. What it was exactly that they had tried to initially make was far from ascertainable due to the sheer amount of mess that covered every inch of every counter of Rachel's once pristine and precious kitchen.

It was then that her girlfriend was unable to stop her war path as she marched determinedly back to the couch where Brittany and Santana were just waking up. "What happened?!"

Rubbing her eyes as she sat up Santana shrugged, already knowing by the brunette's tone as to what she was referring to. "We were trying to make a pie."

As she too sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes Brittany decided to elaborate on her girlfriend's comment. "It was an experiment at first but it kinda got out of hand and in the end we made a small mess. Then we started throwing stuff at each other, we got really carried away and we ended up having really hot sex everywhere."

"Britt!"

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to tell them about the sex part!"

Before Brittany could respond Rachel was cutting in, the anger clear in her voice even as Quinn stifled a laugh from beside her. "You know what, I'll just ignore that last part as long as you clean my kitchen and leave it the way it was before you decided to... _experiment_."

Quinn shrugged at her best friend's before following after her girlfriend towards their bedroom, knowing that she was probably the only one who could calm her down in this current situation. In the meantime Santana stood up from the couch and stretched her arms high above her head.

"I know we made a mess but you have to admit the sex was good."

Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as she offered a hand to the blonde, helping pull her up from the couch. "Whatever loser. We have a mess to clean up. Preferiblemente antes de que Rachel nos mata. "


	8. Tinsel

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

 _Thank you to everybody still loving and following, enjoy this and I will see you all for day 9 tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **Day 8: Tinsel**

* * *

As Christmas tradition Mercedes danced about and sang 'All I Want For Christmas' as her friends helped her decorate her and Sam's apartment. Tina and her girlfriend Marley were off in one corner sorting through a random box whilst Dani and her girlfriend Kitty helped Artie wrap lights around the Christmas tree. Rachel and Quinn were unwrapping the fake snow to go around the base for when Artie had finished and Kurt and Blaine were unboxing the new ornaments that they'd all picked out a week prior.

Brittany grinned at the sight of all her friends working together, Sam handing her a snowman shaped cookie with a smile as he made his way over to Mercedes where she was hanging up her and Sam's stockings over the fireplace. Her attentions were soon drawn somewhere else though when Rachel called out to her. The next thing she knew she was being thrown a long strand of gold tinsel, memories of the Glee clubs many Christmas' flooding back into her mind.

Memories sparked a warming to her heart over the good times they had all shared together and she turned to loom at the one person who warmed her up the most, Santana. The Latina was currently untangling a few cords of Christmas lights for Dani, Kitty and Artie with her back to her girlfriend. Smirking, Brittany stepped forward until she was within reach and wrapped the tinsel down over the front of her girlfriend, glad that Santana let go of the lights she had had in her hands moments before

Seconds later and she was tugging, no effort needed as Santana turned around and let her lover pull her towards her. She smiled when she came to a stop in front of Brittany, the blonde now having the golden tinsel wrapped loosely around her neck. She was however caught off guard by the sudden passionate lip lock that Brittany had caught her in.

"What was that for?" She panted as soon as their lips separated.

Brittany shrugged, a familiar twinkle in the corner of her bright blue eyes. "I love you."

Santana knew there was more to it than that, much more meaning that didn't need to be said aloud, it was just there; underneath the surface. That's why all she did was smile in response. "I love you too Britt. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Santana." She whispered back before pulling her girlfriend into another kiss.


	9. Ice Skating

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Day 9, enjoy!_

 _Thank you again for all the kind reviews etc., they keep me going! :D_

* * *

 **Day 9: Ice Skating**

* * *

Brittany will admit it – she knew she was good at ice skating. It was a given, right? Being a dancer she seemed to have the natural ability to glide gracefully over the ice as if she had been born to do it her entire life but her wife on the other hand wasn't fairing as well. She knew she shouldn't have laughed but right now Santana was clutching onto the side of the skating rink like her entire life depended on it. It was kind of like a cat that couldn't swim being thrown into water, Santana desperately trying to hold onto any control she thought she had when she first stepped onto the ice.

But it was funny. Brittany couldn't help but laugh out loud at it.

"It's not funny Britt!"

Brittany tried to stifle her giggles with one of her gloved hands but it did little to hide her amusement at her wife's discomfort. After a few moments of her laughing and Santana pouting she pulled herself together and slid over to the Latina who was still holding on for dear life. She reached out both of her hands and when Santana frowned she tilted her head in a way she knew she couldn't resist and grinned happily when she reluctantly took hold of them.

"I'm sorry." She apologised softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead.

"You're forgiven."

Smiling at that result Brittany started tugging on the hands clutched in her own, moving backwards as she pulled Santana forward. The other woman's hands gripped tighter at her own but she ignored it in favour of focusing on helping her. It wasn't long before Santana's confidence grew and she was skating around the rink completely, although never once letting go of Brittany. Nevertheless, no matter the reason, whether it was because she was still nervous or just enjoyed being close to Brittany, it was clear that once she had given skating a chance that she would love it – no matter how hard or embarrassing it had been in the beginning. Brittany was just happy for the time they were spending together.


	10. Frost

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Hey, have way too much fluff! (I'm not sorry) ;P_

 _Thank you still to everybody following, you guys spoil me, seriously. Thanks and enjoy this update and I will see you all tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **Day 10: Frost**

* * *

Santana frowned as she inspected her frost covered windscreen. Winter had come early to Lima and currently she was thinking about what this meant. It was late November and the weather had definitely gotten colder, she just hadn't expected everything to be as icy as it was in the span of just one night. Then again this _was_ Lima. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a voice coming from the front door.

"San?"

"Hey babe, you should be inside. It's too cold out here."

Brittany waved a dismissive hand at her wife and stepped outside, pulling her hoodie around herself tighter as the cold air hit her. "I'm pregnant Santana, not incapable."

The police officer rolled her eyes as the blonde came to a stop next to her. "Still..."

"I'm fine, I promise. What were you frowning so hard about?"

Remembering what she was doing before her wife interrupted her Santana turned back to the frost covered SUV that was currently parked in their driveway. "Thinking about what's coming."

"The holidays?"

"Yeah and everything else that comes along with it, especially with a baby on the way."

Brittany placed a cold hand on Santana's cheek and smiled. "We've done this before San, I think we can do it again."

Nodding Santana smiled and nuzzled into the blonde's hand. "Speaking of, where is mija?"

"She's inside getting ready for school. When you didn't come in to help her brush her teeth I came out to see what you'd gotten up to."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's no worry, you were thinking. It's kind of hard to do that with a pregnant wife and an energetic five year old."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I also think it's bad that I'm being a bad wife right now. Come on, it's cold out here and you should be inside in the warmth."

"Aww, I love how much you worry for me." Brittany grinned, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek as the Latina escorted her back towards the front door of their house.

"I have to, it's my job babe. Especially now we're gonna be mom's for a second time."

As they entered the house, Santana closed the door behind her just as their daughter appeared in the hallway.

"Mami! I brushed my teeth by myself!"

"You did? That's awesome baby girl. Are you ready to go?"

The little girl nodded. "Yep!"

"Ok then, I guess it's time to go. The car's already unlocked mija, I'll be outside in a minute."

"Ok mami."

Santana watched as her daughter hugged and kissed Brittany goodbye before exiting the house. Once she was gone the Latina turned back to her wife and smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hmm, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"And I love you too little one." Brittany smiled as Santana knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to her 4 month pregnant belly.

Once she had said goodbye to her unborn child Santana kissed Brittany once more before heading outside. "Take it easy babe."

"As long as you make sure to drive carefully. There might be ice."

"Yes ma'am. Don't forget that your sister is coming over this afternoon."

"I know, I haven't forgot. Bye San, I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

Watching as the Latina pulled the SUV onto the road Brittany knew that this year the holiday's would be that extra little bit more special.


	11. Egg Nog

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Day 11! I don't even know where this came from. Just a little note though, seeing as Brittany's sister was never actually on the show if you want a visual (aka who I would have loved to have seen on screen) check out the amazing Eliza Taylor on google (yes, I'm The 100 and Clexa trash but I don't care). Anyway, have fun because I love drunk Pierce Pierce lol._

 _Still a big thank you to everybody showing this story love in the way of reviews and faves etc. Enjoy, welcome and I will see you all tomorrow for day 12!_

* * *

 **Day 11: Egg Nog**

* * *

"Mom, where's the snacks?!" Brittany called out from the living room.

"They're on the dining room table!" Whitney Pierce called back, the woman hard at work in the kitchen cooking up God knows what. When it came to Mrs. Pierce making food anything was possible.

Equipped with this new information Brittany made her way into the dining room to find her dad and her wife hovering around the table. When she saw the bowl of white truffles she had been craving she 'oohed' and reached for it but was immediately batted away.

"Dad?"

"You can't have these. They're mine. I call dibs!"

Before she could respond her father was cradling the bowl of snacks in his arms and scuttling out of the room. She looked up when she heard Santana chuckle from the other side of the table. "Don't worry babe, you can't help your dad is addicted to egg nog."

"That's what scares me."

Santana chuckled again as Brittany rounded the table to stand next to her. "Have a cute snowman cookie, they'll make you feel better."

"Did you make them?" She pouted.

"Of course! Me and your mom have been hard at work all morning!"

"Then I guess it's ok."

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her head before handing her a cutely decorated snowman cookie.

* * *

"Britt, have you seen dad?"

Brittany looked up from her place on the couch and over at her younger sister who was stood in the doorway. "No I haven't, why?"

"Because ever since mom left to pick up some supplies I haven't seen or heard from him. I can't find him anywhere."

Brittany frowned and looked over at her wife who's legs she had comfortably resting in her lap. "Maybe he's just napping and didn't want anyone disturbing him."

Abby raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really Britt? This is dad we're talking about."

Sighing Brittany knew that she was right. "Baby do you wanna come help us look for him?"

Santana shrugged and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Sure, why not?"

10 minutes later...

"Britt this is hopeless!" Abby sighed in exasperation, annoyed that they still couldn't find their dad.

"He's got to be somewhere! He can't have just vanished!"

"I know that but-"

"Wait, I have an idea."

Before either blonde could respond Santana was spinning on her heels and heading down the hallway. When Brittany and Abby caught up they found her pulling down the cord from the ceiling to release the attic ladder. As soon as she'd gotten it down she scaled it and disappeared into the attic. Deciding to see what she was up to both women followed her up and found her grinning.

"See, he didn't get far. You just weren't looking in the right place."

Brittany and Abby looked over to see Pierce Pierce passed out in the corner of the attic covered in crumbs, an empty glass bowl on the floor next to him.

"Looks like he passed out after he ate all of your mom's egg nog truffles."

"How much alcohol did she put in those things?" Abby questioned, her nose crinkling up in disgust.

Brittany shrugged at her sister. "I don't know but however much it was it was enough to knock dad out."

"Girls, I'm home!"

Deciding to leave him where he was Brittany and the other two women made their way back downstairs and found Whitney Pierce now unpacking emergency cooking supplies onto the small amount of free space she had left in her already busy kitchen.

"Brittany, Abby, where's your father?"

"In the attic."

Whitney frowned and stopped what she was doing, turning to face her eldest daughter. "Brittany what do you mean?"

"What she means to say is that you put so much alcohol in those egg nog truffles that when dad ate them all in one go he passed out. You know how he likes egg nog mom!"

Whitney Pierce rolled her eyes at her youngest and turned to Santana. "I guess my estimate was wrong after all."

Santana shrugged. "I guess so."

"No more egg nog truffles in this house."

"But mom! I was looking forward to them! Dad stole them away from me before I even got a chance." Brittany whined.

"I suppose I could make a small batch..."

"Yay!"

"On one condition..."

"Ok..."

"You and your sister go and get your father down from the attic. If he wakes up up there he'll never get out again."

Brittany sighed. "Fine."

"Good girl." Whitney smiled, pressing a kiss to both her daughter's heads.

Brittany pouted and turned to Santana. "Will you make sure she doesn't get me drunk?"

Santana smiled and nodded at her wife, leaning in to place a soft kiss to her lips. "Of course."


	12. Cider

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Hello! Have fun, I don't know what this one is. I know nothing about cider, blame Pinterest for my lack of 'informative material'._

 _Thank you to all of my readers, old and new and I will see you tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **Day 12: Cider**

* * *

Brittany grinned happily as she entered the living room, a tray with two glasses placed upon it as she spotted her wife resting comfortably on the couch watching some random Christmas movie.

"San?"

Turning her head Santana smiled. "Hey babe, finally done?"

The blonde nodded as she placed the tray down on the coffee table and joined the other woman on the couch. "Yep."

"New recipe?"

"Yes. If you can guess what it is this time you might just get your present early this year."

Santana smirked as she sat up a little straighter. "I'm Santana Lopez, of course I'm gonna guess it."

"We'll see. Here, taste." Brittany grabbed one of the glasses and handed it to her wife, then taking her own. She watched as Santana took a tentative sip, taking a few moments to analyse it in her mouth. "So...?"

"Did you put rum in it this year?"

"Yes!"

"That's right?"

"Yeah!"

"It's good."

"Really?"

The brunette nodded as she took another sip. "Hmm, sí. I think you hit the mark this year babe. This is the best home-made cider you've made since we got married."

"Really?"

"Yep, the search is finally over. Come here."

Leaning in Brittany happily accepted the kiss. "What was that for?"

"My well done gift."

"I guess my search is over then." Brittany smiled softly, taking the glass from Santana's hand and placing it down on the coffee table next to her own. Seconds later she was straddling the Latina's lap. "Now, about your present..."


	13. Peppermint

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _I couldn't help it, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make this a two-parter so tomorrow will be part 2! I swear this is actually straight off Pinterest and is an actual recipe so it's easy enough to find if you want to try it! Anyway, have fun and I will see you tomorrow for the conclusion! :)_

 _Welcome to my new followers, have fun and thank you for the support. I will see you all tomorrow for day 14! :D_

* * *

 **Day 13: Peppermint**

* * *

"Ok so what's next?"

Brittany looked down at the recipe they had printed off earlier that day. "Uh, test to see if it's sticky."

Santana removed the wooden spoon she'd been using to mix with and used her pointer finger to test the white creamy mixture in the mixing bowl.

"So?"

"Not sticky. What now?"

"It says _'Scrape the candy paste out onto a long piece of cling wrap, and form it into a thin tube, about 1 1/2 inch in diameter. Wrap it well in cling wrap and twist the ends so that it stays in place.'_ "

Santana did as instructed and scraped the paste-like substance out of the bowl and onto the piece of cling wrap her wife had already prepared. She smiled as she looked over at the woman stood next to her. "You wanna do this next part? I know you like to get your hands dirty when we cook together."

Brittany grinned. "You know me so well. Thank you." With that she placed a quick but thankful kiss to Santana's cheek and they switched places.

"No problem. You know what you're doing?"

"Of course."

45 Minutes and a whole lot of melted chocolate later and they had a good amount of candies dipped in chocolate and setting.

Santana looked up from the various pieces of parchment paper where the candies were resting and over at Brittany who was currently licking the chocolate off of a small spoon.

"Britt."

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

The blonde frowned. "Stop what?"

"What you're doing."

She seemed to frown harder before looking down at the spoon in her hand and getting the idea. She smirked and stepped towards her wife, deliberately licking at the spoon again.

"Britt, I swear to God. We can never cook something together without it getting sexual."

"I'm not the one who made it sexual this time, you did. You're just mad because the spoon is the one I'm licking instead of it being you." As Santana flushed a bright shade of red Brittany burst out laughing in victory. "Don't worry baby, I didn't mean it."

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled in response as Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hmm, you're not really mad that I picked out this recipe are you?"

"I guess not." The Latina relented, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"Good because these peppermint patties are only the beginning."

Santana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Next we're making gingerbread!"


	14. Gingerbread

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Enjoy everybody! Fluff abound! Remember, this is a part 2 to yesterday's update!  
_

 _Thank you to my new followers and everybody liking over on Tumblr. I appreciate it, you know I do, and I will see you tomorrow for day 15! :D_

* * *

 **Day 14: Gingerbread**

* * *

"Babe where's the ingredients?"

Santana looked up from where she had placed the grocery bag down on the counter and started to take off her jacket. "There isn't any."

Brittany frowned as she approached the counter. "What do you mean?"

"There isn't any. On the way there I figured that we'd be better off if we just had some pre baked stuff so I got us a gingerbread house each to construct and decorate. Beats the hell out of attempting to make our own gingerbread."

"But San it was so fun trying to make it! We managed to make our own peppermint patties!"

"I know baby, I know, but we spent more time wasting the ingredients on various attempts rather than getting it right. At least this way we know for sure it's gonna at least not taste burnt and we get to decorate them. Here, I bought you some incentive."

"You did?"

Santana nodded and reached into the bag, pulling out a familiar yellow box. "I got you a box of Dots. If you finish and you can make it all the way to the end you can have the whole box to yourself."

Brittany raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "So basically you're bribing me?"

Santana shrugged in response. "Pretty much yeah."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever, you know you're excited."

"That's not the point but you still owe me." Brittany grinned, kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Lo que sea. Get your cute butt over to the table so we can start already."

Brittany gasped when Santana smacked her on the rear but threw a wink over her shoulder back at her wife nonetheless as she made her way over to the dining room table where she'd previously been sat.

* * *

"Britt, seriously!"

"It's not a competition San!"

"Then why are you trying to sabotage me?!"

"I'm not!"

"It's because you want the Dots isn't it?"

Brittany clutched at her chest and let out a gasped dramatically. "Are you, Santana Lopez insinuating that me, Brittany S. Lopez, your loving wife, is trying to sabotage your gingerbread house all in the name of a box of candy?"

Turning to look at said wife Santana dead-panned, "Yes."

Brittany let out another gasp and playfully shoved her. "That's so not true!"

"It is Brittany Lopez and you know it!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"What-"

Before Santana could finish her sentence she was being attacked by a tube of white coloured icing. It took a few moments to realize what was happening but when she had she immediately grabbed the one she had been using to attack her wife with. All of a sudden it became an all out fight as they squeezed brightly coloured icing at one another, using all of the candy that they should have been decorating with on each other. When they finally pulled away and looked at the mess they had made, all over the floor, table and them too, they let out a combined laugh and smiled at one another.

"I guess we can't really do anything sensible together."

Brittany smiled, hooking her hand around the back of Santana's neck to pull them closer. And rest their foreheads against one another "Hmm, it will be even worse when we have kids."

"Kids?"

Her eyes closed Brittany hummed as she played with the soft baby curls at the nape of her wife's neck. "Yep. Kids."

Her eyes closed too with a large smile plastered across her face Santana lent in close just as she was about to press their lips together. "Kids. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Maybe by then they might have matured a little but there was one thing the two of them were sure of in that moment as their lips met, it sure wasn't going to be quiet in the Lopez household at the holidays.


	15. Presents

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _This isn't really much of anything but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'll see you tomorrow!_

 _Thank you for the continued kind words and follows etc, We're nearly at day 25! Until then I'll be back tomorrow for day 16! :D_

* * *

 **Day 15: Presents**

* * *

Brittany came to a stop at the entrance of her and Santana's bedroom to see the Latina sat in the center of their bed surrounded by a mess of gifts, wrapping paper, bows and a small amount of wrapped presents.

"Hey San. What are you doing?"

Looking up Santana smiled at the sight of her wife as the blonde took a sip of her coffee. "I figured that since you were running a little late with your dance classes today, the kids were both still at school, and I finished work early that I'd get a head start on wrapping gifts but it's not as easy as I thought it would be. Seriously, we have too many friends and family."

Brittany chuckled and padded over towards the only bit of empty space left on the bed. "You're so thoughtful."

"I like to think so."

Brittany chuckled again and leaned in, pecking her on the lips. "Seeing as you're being so thoughtful do you need any help?"

Santana smiled at her wife and nodded. "I would love some."

"Ok then, where do we start?"


	16. Fireplace

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Have some of whatever you want to call this, lol! Have fun peeps! :)_

 _Thank you to the continued supporters and I will see you tomorrow for day 17! :D_

* * *

 **Day 16: Fireplace**

* * *

Brittany gasped as she was led into the living room by Santana. In front of the lit fireplace there was a mess of warm-looking blankets and pillows next to the crackling fire. She turned to her wife to see a smile plastered across her face.

"Santana? What's all this for?"

"I've been away too much this Christmas. I wanted to make it up to you. When I asked you what you wanted this year you said me to be home so consider this the start of making things right."

"Is that why the kids are at my mom's house tonight?"

Santana nodded and took Brittany's hand, leading her over to the small 'nest' she'd made. "Uh huh. Tonight is just for us."

"Santana Lopez you are amazing."

The Latina laughed as they sat down. "I like to think I try."

Brittany chuckled and playfully shoved her shoulder. It soon ended as she lent in, connecting their lips and before she knew it she was laying beneath her wife on the soft blankets. She hummed happily as she reached her arms up to rest around Santana's neck and happily continued to kiss her, feeling the other woman position herself between her jean-clad legs.

"I'm gonna make it up to you babe. I love you Britt-Britt."

"I love you too San."


	17. Socks

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _I don't even know what this is but enjoy the fluff!_

 _Thank you to my Tumblr rebloggers etc. I will see you all tomorrow for day 18! (Nearly there!) :D_

* * *

 **Day 17: Stocking/Socks**

* * *

Santana sniffled loudly as Brittany re-entered the room, two mugs in her hands and something tucked in the back of her sweatpants. She placed the hot mugs of liquid down on the coffee table and turned to her sullen wife with a smile.

"Look what I got!"

Santana lifted up her sore and heavy head to see Brittany holding up a pair of what looked to be a pair of comfy warm socks. Pushing her glasses up her nose she got a better look at them and smiled when she saw the fair isle cat pattern printed all over it.

"Cute."

Brittany's smile grew wider, if that was even possible, and she knelt down in front of her reaching for her bare feet. "Here, I'll put them on for you."

"Tank you."

The blonde let out a chuckle, secretly loving how adorable Santana sounded when she was sick. She'd caught a cold about a week ago and the damn thing was taking it's toll on her. Lucky for her though she had Brittany and Brittany was the best cure for a cold, at least in Santana's opinion she was.

"There, how do they feel?"

"Warm."

"Good. Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

"The Grinch."

Brittany smiled as she stood up, pressing a kiss to Santana's warm forehead, tugging the blanket around her shoulder's tighter. "Ok. Don't worry San, this cold isn't going to last forever. At least now while I'm around. Cat socks are just the start."


	18. Cookies

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Cookies! Really I just wanted to write some Santana & Abby being mischievous, lol. This is my attempt, have fun! :)_

 _Thank you to all the people still reading this and I will see you tomorrow for day 19! :D_

* * *

 **Day 18: Cookies**

* * *

Santana happily strolled over to where her wife was stood at the counter hovering over something, the Latina peaking over her shoulder to get a look for herself.

"What are you making?"

"Christmas cookies."

Santana eyed the dough Brittany was cutting and found that she was making them into small Christmas trees and what looked like snowmen. There were a few other shapes but all she could focus on was the fact that her hunger had suddenly made an ugly reappearance. When she made to reach for some of the discarded cookie dough her hand was batted away immediately.

"Uh uh, not until they're actually cooked."

"But-"

"No touching Santana."

"Fine. Yo ni siquiera quiero que de todos modos."

Brittany laughed as Santana started to walk away and back over to the couch. "Yes you did."

"That's not the point!"

* * *

"This is useless!"

Abby looked up from her phone to see her sister-in-law suddenly stand up from the couch. She'd arrived about ten minutes prior as she had been invited over for dinner. Unfortunately she'd arrived when her sister had just left the house to pick something up from the grocery store. In the meantime whilst she waited for her to get back Santana had become increasingly more amusing the longer she watched due to the fact that she was desperate to eat the cookies Brittany had taken out of the oven just prior to her leaving. Now though it seemed that the Latina had finally had enough of the torture.

"Santana, don't do anything stupid." She warned, sliding her phone into her pocket to watch her fully.

"Or what, Brittany's gonna kill me?"

"Pretty much, yeah, if I know my sister."

"Bleh. I can't take it anymore! You wanna join?"

"I have a feeling you want to annoy her don't you?"

"And if I did?"

"Then I'm so up for it!"

"That's what I thought." Santana smirked, watching as Abby approached her where she was stood at the counter.

"Santana Lopez, you're the best sister-in-law ever." Abby grinned mischieviously, holding up her fist for Santana to bump.

"You are too. Hermanas de la vida." She grinned, fist bumping her back before grabbing the cooling rack with the cookies on.

* * *

When Brittany arrived home, Lord and Lady Tubbington greeting her at the door, she frowned when she looked over at the now-empty cooling rack which she explictly remembered being full when she left a half hour ago. Knowing what must of happened she placed the bags down on the counter and looked over to the couch to see Santana and Abby both passed out, the two covered in what looked like biscuit crumbs as Brittany inspected them closely. Rolling her eyes she kissed a sleeping Santana on the top of the head and turned back to the counter.

 _'Guess I have another batch of cookies to make.'_ She thought to herself with one last chuckle before getting to work.


	19. Santa

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _I don't even know what this is but I hope you like it anyway. This is a sort of a salute to my main story Fast Lane so if there are any of my readers reading this I hope you get the character reference thingy lol. Anyway, have fun! :)_

 _To everybody still here, thank you and I will be back tomorrow for day 20! Only 6 days to go! :D_

* * *

 **Day 19: Santa**

* * *

"Aww, it's so adorable! Santana, you and baby Leticia are so cute!" Brittany's mom gushed as she looked at the photo they had taken at the mall earlier that day.

Brittany looked over her mom's shoulder and down at the photo of Santana laying across Santa's large chair, their baby daughter sound asleep on her chest whilst Santa stood in the background supposedly shushing whoever was looking at them. She smiled and looked up and over at her wife who had said baby in her arms, the little girl asleep as per usual.

"They are aren't they? Sometimes it's the only way she'll go to sleep if she's on Santana's chest."

"Your father was the same with both you and Abby."

"Looks like it's in the family babe." Santana smiled as her wife approached her.

"I guess. I don't however really care, as long as she's comfy and gets sleepy I'm not complaining." The blonde grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to baby Leticia's head.

"Me neither. Hace la vida más fácil."

"I can't wait until she gets to meet Santana when she's older though."

"It's going to be fun." Santana grinned, kissing Brittany on the forehead. "Christmas certainly won't be quiet around here."

Brittany laughed as she leaned in to kiss her. "Definitely not."


	20. Sledding

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Just a quick 100 word challenge because I didn't know what to do with this prompt on such short notice :)_

 _Thank you to everyone reading and I will be back tomorrow for day 21! :D_

* * *

 **Day 20: Sledding**

* * *

Brittany watched on as her wife pulled their four year-old in the sled up in ahead. She'd dreamt of the day when they could share the holiday season with their future children and as she watched on as Santana smiled at their daughter who grinned from ear to ear she couldn't be more thankful that that day had finally come.


	21. Snowman

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _I felt like I needed some more Faberry up in here so revel in the goodness!_

 _Much love to all of you still reading and I will see you tomorrow for day 22! (Phew, almost there lol) :D_

* * *

 **Day 21: Snowman**

* * *

"Come on Rach, we have to win!"

Rachel sighed at her over-excited wife and continued patting at the snow in front of her. "I'm trying my best Quinn."

"Try harder! Ow! What was that for?!" Quinn gasped, a gloved hand coming up to rub at the back of her beanie-clad head where Rachel had slapped her.

"For being sassy. Stop telling me what to do and maybe I'll try a little harder."

Instead of biting back Quinn nodded making a mental note to make it up to her wife later that evening when they were alone.

A few feet away Brittany snorted catching the attention of her own wife who was stood next to her patting at their own snow.

"What's so funny?"

"How whipped Quinn is."

Santana let out a laugh as Brittany handed her a little more snow. "That's true. My best friend can be a little _too_ competitive at times."

"You're telling me. You think we're gonna win?"

Santana glanced over at Quinn and Rachel's snowman which was slowly but surely taking shape. Looking back at her and Brittany's own and shrugged. "Fifty-fifty. You wanna give them a run for their money?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany let out a chuckle, Santana secretly loving the way the air visibly puffed out of her lips due to the cold weather. "Like we weren't going to win anyway."

"Muy cierto. That a yes?"

Brittany nodded with a grin and lent in to place a soft kiss upon Santana's rosy coloured cheek. "Of course it is."


	22. Jingle Bells-Sleigh Bells

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _This is a little one for my Brittana vampire!AU readers (i.e. Rise & Gods And Monsters). Just a little something involving fluff (you don't have to have read those stories to understand this, just referencing them). Anyway, better something than nothing right? :)_

 _Thank you and I will see you tomorrow for day 23! :D_

* * *

 **Day 22: Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells**

* * *

Santana frowned and looked up from where she was stood at the kitchen counter adding s0omething to the Christmas shopping list. "Babe, did you hear that?"

Brittany looked up from the dining room table where she was sat and over at her wife. "No, what was it?"

"I don't know, it's probably nothing."

"Ok."

As Brittany resumed what she was doing Santana did the same but she soon heard the same sound again. Looking up she frowned over at her wife.

"There it is again. Tell me you heard that."

Her gaze meeting her wife's Brittany nodded. "I did."

"Wanna go investigate?"

Brittany shrugged. "Sure."

Getting up the blonde joined Santana in the kitchen and they both went in search of the sound. They didn't have to search for long though, soon finding their daughter and their dog both in the living room.

"Honey Maria Lopez what are you doing?" Santana asked, leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

The seven year old looked up and over at her two mothers, to the dog next to her, and back up at them again. "I wanted to make her more festive!"

Brittany and Santana exchanged glances before looking back at the little girl. "And what does that include exactly?" Santana questioned.

"I wanted her to like Christmas as much as I did so I wanted to put bells on her collar to make her feel more special – like a reindeer!"

The Shiba Inu next to her barked in agreement, Honey smiling. Sharing a matching shrug and a glance the two women turned back to the little girl.

"Can we help?" Brittany asked.

Honey's grin grew tenfold. "Yes!"

"Come on San, let's make our dog more festive! She doesn't seem too bothered by it."

"She doesn't. Ok, I'm in." She sighed, allowing herself to be dragged towards the couch.


	23. Carols

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _We're nearly there, have fun!_

 _Much love and appreciation and I will see you tomorrow for day 24! :D_

* * *

 **Day 23: Carols**

* * *

"I still don't see why we're doing this."

Brittany looked up from where she was zipping up her daughter's coat to see her wife pulling on her gloves. "Because we told Rachel we would."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Only Berry would make us go carolling."

"Don't be grumpy, we said we'd do it with her. Plus her last name's Fabray, not Berry."

"Whatever."

"San-"

"Fine, but she'll always be Berry to me. Just because she married Quinn-"

"Doesn't mean you can still be mean to her."

"Bueno."

"Good. Plus your best friends will be there; Quinn, Tina, Dani, everybody."

"You know I'd rather stay home warm on the couch cuddled with you right?"

"Yes but there will be time for that. In the meantime though can we just make our friend happy?"

Rolling her eyes yet again Santana sighed but nodded, Brittany smiling and pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks. "Thank you. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok then, let's go."


	24. Chestnuts

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _Ok, this is really just Quinn being a cute bacon fiend. Found bacon wrapped water chestnuts on Pinterest (where I get quite a few of my ideas) so blame that for giving me cute Quinn ideas where everybody else chimes in. Enjoy!_

 _Christmas eve, we're nearly there! Thank you for the love right up until this point and I will see you all for the final day, day 25, tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **Day 24: Chestnuts**

* * *

"Yo, hey!"

Kitty looked up at the sound of her wife's voice to see Dani frowning at Quinn who was pushing people out of the way to get to the snack table.

"Quinn, hermana, cálmate. There's enough for everyone." Santana reasoned, watching as her best friend frantically searched the table for something.

"I don't think she's listening." Brittany said from beside her wife.

"No, I don't either babe."

"What's she looking for anyway?" Marley questioned.

"I think I know." Rachel said as she walked past them to reach her wife. Everybody watched on as the small brunette approached her and placed a grounding hand on her shoulder directing her gaze away from the table in front of her. "Looking for these?" Rachel held up a plate and Quinn's eyes widened.

"Are those-?"

Rachel nodded. "What you were looking for?"

Quinn smiled and took the whole plate of bacon wrapped water chestnuts and stalked off out of the room.

"Did we really just see that?" Tina asked in disbelief as she stood next to her own wife Marley.

Santana nodded. "I think so."

"Quinn has got an unusual obsession with bacon though." Brittany commented.

"Yeah, best not get in between the two of them, it's sort of like a really weird and forbidden love affair."

Rachel laughed at Kitty's statement but nodded. "Sometimes it even scares me but she seems to like them so I don't question it."

"Yeah, I think it's better not to Rach." Santana agreed. "Wouldn't change a thing though."

"Neither would I."


	25. Christmas Music

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

 _We made it! I made it! So, here is is the final update, I hope you enjoy reading the fluff and my song selection, I'm a sucker for soul music and with Anthony Hamilton being one of my favourite artists this song was naturally the best choice. I've been listening to it the entire time I've been posting/updating so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do whilst you're reading this drabble._

 _Anyway, thank you to everybody who took the time out to read this and stick with my challenge, it definitely wasn't easy at some points but it was fun nonetheless. I would also like to thank everybody who took the time out to review and like/reblog over on Tumblr and I wish you all a merry Christmas (however you're celebrating it) and I will hopefully see you all again soon! :D_

 _Much love and holiday wishes, YoungTruthLP_

 _ **Song used: Anthony Hamilton – 'Tis The Season'**_

* * *

 **Day 25: Christmas Music/Movies**

* * *

 _I wish every day would feel like this_  
 _Wish every moment could be like this_  
 _A home filled with love, family and friends_  
 _Will toast into the season, 'tis the season_

Santana smiled and came up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder as they both started to unconsciously sway to the music playing from their speaker dock.

"Hey."

Brittany smiled, one hand resting on the one on her stomach and the other reaching up to cup Santana's cheek.

"Hi."

Kissing Brittany briefly on the corner of her mouth the Latina sighed contently as they both fell into a comforting silence.

 _I'm so glad about today ('tis the season)_  
 _Hear the children while they play ('tis the season)_  
 _I'm so glad that we're all here ('tis the season)_  
 _Made another year ('tis the season)_

 _I wish every day would smell like this_  
 _Stuff every meal with love like this_  
 _We'll gather round the table (in joy and bliss)_  
 _And toast into the season ('tis the season)_

They watched from the doorway as their crazy family all sat around the dining room table laughing and joking. Whitney Pierce was wiping something off of Pierce Pierce's face, Brittany's sister Abby was joking with their five year-old daughter, and Santana's parents were talking with her abuela.

"Our family is crazy isn't it?"

Brittany grinned and rubbed at her stomach as she nodded in agreement. "It is but I wouldn't change a thing."

"How's the little one?"

Looking down at her five month pregnant stomach Brittany's smile grew wider, not missed by Santana even though she was stood behind her. "They're doing good."

"Not giving you too much trouble?"

"Of course not. They know it's a special occasion, they're being good for once."

Santana laughed, both of her hands resting on their baby as she enjoyed the thought of expanding their ever-growing family.

 _I'm so glad about today ('tis the season)_  
 _Hear the children while they play ('tis the season)_  
 _I'm so glad that we're all here ('tis the season)_  
 _Made another year ('tis the season)_

 _I'm so glad about everything (ohh everything)_  
 _I'm so glad about everything (everything our heart desires)_  
 _I'm so glad about joy that our love prays for us_  
 _For us, woaaah_

 _Tis the season, 'tis the season,_  
 _I'm glad we're here, yeah ('tis the season)_  
 _We made another year, yeah ('tis the season)_  
 _As we watch the children while they play_  
 _I'm glad, as we watch the children while they play_

"Britt?"

"Yeah?" She hummed, both her hands coming down rest over her wife's and their baby.

"Did you ever imagine our lives would turn out this perfect?"

Brittany let out a chuckle as she stroked Santana's knuckles with her thumbs. "Of course, you're my unicorn. We were made for each other. I said I'd love you until infinity Santana Lopez, I meant it."

"And I said I'd love you until infinity too. I love you Brittany."

Accepting the kiss her wife had offered Brittany smiled. "I love you too Santana."

 _I want everybody to feel the presence of love_

 _And while we're in the spirit of love just let me know how much I mean to you_

 _And that, and how much you mean to me, and that uh,_

 _And without each other nothing ever feels this good_

 _You understand what I'm saying?_

 _I want you to just..._

 _Ooh, the love we had_  
 _I'm so glad, we're together_  
 _Yatching the children whilst they play_

 _Woah, woah_


End file.
